


Ch 13: Weekend At The Swamp (Part 2)

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [13]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty and Cordelia continue their sex activities at the swamp. Cordelia is not such a top in this one :)





	Ch 13: Weekend At The Swamp (Part 2)

Heavy breathing filled the air as Misty and Cordelia lay on the bed in Misty’s shack at the swamp. Cordelia wipes the sweat off her forehead, “Oh my God, that was something else. My legs are still tingling.” She had just finished riding the strap on that she had fastened around Misty, which brought them both to orgasm simultaneously, allowing them to climax together for the first time.

Cordelia freed Misty’s wrists from the handcuffs with a wave of her hand. The Cajun brought her arms down to her body and rubbed them. They were both rubbed raw and starting to bleed. Cordelia glanced at them worriedly, “Oh Misty darling, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She grabbed Misty’s wrists and brought them to her lips, kissing them softly.

Misty loved how caring her Supreme was. “Delia, ya didn’t hurt me, I got carried away and was pulling against them too hard.” She gently pulled out of Cordelia’s hold and used her thumb to clean off the blood that now coated the Supreme’s lips. “I’ll just rub some of my Louisiana mud on them and they’ll heal in the blink of an eye.”

“Or I could just heal them.” Cordelia whispered a spell and gently blew on Misty’s wrists. Misty looked in wonder as her wounds healed before her eyes and the pain left. Cordelia chuckled at her expression, “I don’t know if I should take your amazement at my abilities as an insult, considering that I’m the Supreme.”

Misty quickly looked her girlfriend in the eye. “No Delia… it’s just that ya amaze me in every way. Ya take such good care of me.” She leaned over and wrapped Cordelia in her arms. “I love ya.”

Cordelia relaxed into the hug, closing her eyes. Misty’s body felt so comfortable against her. She rubbed the soft skin on Misty’s back. “I love you too.” She placed a kiss into the Cajun’s wild blonde curls. “How did you like the new experience?” Cordelia asked. She kissed the Cajun’s forehead this time. “I mean, I know it felt good, but is there anything you would have liked me to do differently?”

Misty kept her head snuggled into Cordelia’s shoulder and mumbled, “Ya were perfect, Delia… but I’m really sore, is that normal?” Misty felt the soothing touch of Cordelia stroking her hair while she said, “Yes sweetie, the first time a girl is fully penetrated it usually causes some soreness. I was the same way. Hell, even if it’s not your first time you can still get sore depending on how rough the sex is or how often you do it.”

Misty looked up into Cordelia’s eyes, “Are ya sore, Miss Delia?”

Cordelia gave her a sheepish smile, “Yes.” She brought Misty’s face up to hers with a finger below her chin and softly kissed her. She pulled back just enough to make eye contact again and asked, “But it’s worth it, don’t you think?”

Misty snuggled her face into Cordelia’s shoulder placing light kisses there and said, “Definitely.”  When Misty pulled away their skin was sticking together due to all the sweat. “What do ya say we go bath in the river?”

“Sure,” Cordelia answered, she’d never done anything like that but her love and admiration she had for Misty made her want to experience anything and everything with her.

“Great,” Misty replied with a smile. She had to admit that it surprised her that the Supreme went along with the suggestion so easily. “I’ll get some soap and shampoo.” She jumped up off the bed and fumbled in one of her bags she brought with her, finding what she was looking for.

Cordelia walked around the bed and reached down to get her blouse she’d been wearing earlier. “Oh, you don’t need that Delia, there’s no one else here we can just go naked.”

Cordelia thought about that a moment and dropped her blouse. “Whatever you say…” She walked toward the door and yelled, “Race you,” and ran out of the shack.

Misty grinned, she loved that Cordelia was letting loose and enjoying her weekend, she stayed too busy at the Academy. She started running after her. She called out behind Cordelia, “Why didn’t ya just transmutate us there?”

Cordelia called over her shoulder, “That would take the fun out of me seeing you get your butt beat in a race by a city girl like me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Misty shouted and picked up her pace.

They reached the river with Cordelia just a few steps ahead of Misty, “Ha ha, I beat my self-proclaimed ‘swamp girl’.”

Misty wrapped her arms around her waist, “Cause ya got a head start… who knew ya were a cheater Delia?” They both giggled, and Misty kissed her.

Misty broke the kiss and pulled Cordelia out into the water with her. They stopped when the water was chest level with them, Misty turned Cordelia around so that she was facing away from her. She squirted some shampoo into her hand and lathered it into Cordelia’s blonde hair.

Cordelia sighed as Misty’s fingers massaged her scalp. The Cajun felt heat rise in her face at the noise, the amount of desire and attraction she had for Cordelia was intense and something she never experienced before, she felt like she could never get enough of her breathtaking Supreme.

Misty cupped some water in her hands and poured it down Cordelia’s hair. She did this over and over until she washed the shampoo out completely. “Here do me,” she told Cordelia as she gently squeezed her arm., encouraging her to turn around.

Cordelia turned so they were face to face. Misty handed her the shampoo bottle and turned around. Cordelia rubbed some shampoo through the Cajun’s thick blonde locks. Misty took note of how gentle her fingertips were. Instead of letting the Supreme rinse her hair out like she did for her, she ducked her head under the water and quickly washed the shampoo out.

She came back up out of the water facing Cordelia and wrapped her arms around her waist. They stared at each other a moment, then Misty brought the bar of soap up and rubbed it across Cordelia’s shoulders. Cordelia parted her lips at the touch and kept her eyes on Misty’s face.

Misty brought the soap down to Cordelia’s chest and ran it over her breasts. Cordelia’s breath hitched when the soap made contact with each nipple. Misty looked into her brown eyes and bit her lip.

She let her hand go under the water and ran the soap down Cordelia’s stomach. Cordelia brought her hands up and gripped Misty’s shoulders. Misty went even lower and heard a low breathy moan as she ran the bar of soap down over her clit. The Cajun smirked as she went lower, and the soap crossed over her entrance.

Cordelia pulled her body tight against Misty’s and studied her face. Misty saw Cordelia staring at her lips and she gave her another smirk, as she ran the soap up around one of her thighs and back to her butt and up her back. Cordelia bit her own lip as she felt herself getting aroused.

Misty held the soap in front of her, “Your turn, baby.” Cordelia took the soap and rubbed it across Misty’s shoulders, chest, and stomach. She grabbed the Cajun’s shoulders gently turning her around. Then, she ran it down her back, and slowly rubbed it across her butt.

Misty gasped. Cordelia smiled to herself and said, “You have such a nice ass, my darling Misty.” The Cajun moaned in response. Cordelia reached her arm under Misty’s butt so she could reach her pussy. She gripped Misty’s shoulders while she teased her entrance with the soap. Misty moaned again as Cordelia moved up to rub at her clit.

“Um, such a nice little pussy too,” Cordelia teased. Before she knew it, Misty turned around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Cordelia gasped, and Misty’s hand quickly found her breast and squeezed roughly. “Uh,” the Supreme groaned.

Misty’s voice came out raspy, “Ya think ya can tease me again… I want to taste ya now…” Cordelia’s eyes were dark with lust and a low moan escaped her lips.

Misty pulled Cordelia’s arm and basically drug her to the riverbank. Cordelia gasped when Misty pushed her to the ground. The Cajun looked at Cordelia’s wide eyes, knelt down over her, and said, “Ya think I’m gonna let ya be the one in control every time? Think again…”

“Mi-,” Cordelia started to speak but Misty’s lips caught hers in a hungry kiss.

Cordelia groaned into the Cajun’s mouth as her back hit the ground and Misty’s body laid on top of her. She gripped Misty’s back with both hands. She could feel Misty’s breasts rubbing against her own as their tongues moved together.

The Cajun grounded her hips down into Cordelia’s, causing them both to gasp into each other’s mouths. Misty started to pull her lips away, and Cordelia grabbed her face with both hands and brought her back down to her lips. The kiss quickly became deep and full of desire again, and when Cordelia bit the Cajun’s bottom lip roughly, Misty pulled away and said, “Nuh uh Delia, I want ya to submit to me…can ya do that?” She looked Cordelia in the eye as she said it.

Cordelia studied Misty’s beautiful face, she could see that Misty was serious about wanting to try this and she decided she was going to help the Cajun explore her sexuality in any way she wanted. She gave Misty a seductive smile and said, “Yes, I’m yours. Do whatever you want, sweetie.”

Misty rubbed her body down into Cordelia’s again, allowing their breasts and clits to brush against each other again. Then, Misty leaned down and kissed Cordelia hungrily before moving her way down Cordelia’s body, leaving kisses along the way.

She gently kissed Cordelia right above her pussy and looked up at the Supreme as she kissed the spot again. She saw that Cordelia had her head resting against the ground looking up into the sky waiting for Misty.

Misty smiled to herself, she knew Cordelia wouldn’t be this relaxed and still for long. She placed her hands on Cordelia’s inner thighs and gently pushed them apart. What she saw there still took her breath away. _She’s so pretty and clean_ , Misty thought.

_Oh, and the way she tastes_. Misty dove right in, she slowly started licking Cordelia’s clit. Then, she moved down to her entrance and took one big lick. She heard a soft moan and did it again, “Mmm…I love the way ya taste Delia…I could eat ya all day long.” Cordelia moaned again after hearing that.

 Misty licked and licked and licked at her entrance enjoying the taste. She moved her mouth up to hover over Cordelia’s clit and whispered against it, “Ya really are the Supreme…you have a magical pussy.” Then, she attacked Cordelia’s clit with her tongue and wrapped her lips around it.

Cordelia moaned loudly this time. While what Misty was doing felt great, what she’d said had turned Cordelia on a lot. She laid there, still looking at the sky, letting Misty’s tongue and lips work against her.

Misty licked up and down slowly then around in slow circles. Cordelia gasped, “Misty…”

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s thighs to hold her hips in place and started devouring her clit. She quickly picked up her pace and pressed tight, small circles into Cordelia’s clit. The change caught Cordelia off guard and she moaned louder than ever and buried her head in Misty’s hair.

“Ohhhh…,” she moaned as Misty started flicking her tongue up and down on her clit. She felt her legs starting to shake at the rough pressure being applied to her. Her hand in Misty’s hair tightened and she dug into the grass with her other hand. It felt spectacular.

When she thought Misty’s tongue couldn’t get rougher, Misty put even more force into it and softly bit down. Cordelia’s body jerked involuntarily, “Misty…Misty…Misty,” she moaned. Misty firmly pressed her hips down into the ground keeping her in place.

Cordelia released Misty’s hair and was now digging into the ground with both hands. Misty moved her lips off Cordelia’s clit and started flicking at it with the tip of her tongue as fast as she could. She felt Cordelia’s hips move involuntarily again.

“Aw…Misty,” Cordelia whined. The sensation coursing through her was so intense that she couldn’t move, she just laid there and took it. She bared her teeth at how _absolutely exquisite_ Misty’s tongue felt flicking against her.

Misty started to get a little rougher again and it sent Cordelia skyrocketing over the edge. Her back arched up off the ground and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Misty kept going and more screams came out, “FUCK…UH…UH…,” she gripped into the ground as hard as she could, “OH SHIT…UH…UHHHHHH…”

To say her orgasm was intense would be an understatement. It dragged on longer than expected and Cordelia felt like she was never going to come back down. The bursts of pleasure ripped through her like a tidal wave.  She felt the muscles in her pussy contracting violently and she screamed one last time, “HOLY SHIT, MISTY. YOU’RE AMAZING!”

She was finally able to relax her back, along with the rest of her body, as her orgasm subsided. She laid still against the ground as Misty sat up wiping her mouth and began laughing. “What’s so funny,” Cordelia gasped out.

Misty looked down at her and said, “Nothing…it’s just that ya think you’re this powerful witch, which ya are…but’cha get off on me havin’ my way with ya.”

When Cordelia just looked at her speechless, she winked at her and continued, “It’s perfectly fine, Delia…I take it as a compliment.”

Cordelia sat up and pulled Misty down beside her and kissed her harshly and said, “Don’t forget what I did to you earlier and how much you enjoyed it, sweetheart.”

Misty looked into her brown eyes as her hand grabbed Cordelia’s ass and said, “I could never forget that.”

Cordelia grinned and looked at Misty’s perfect lips and said, “I guess neither one of us is a true top.”

They kissed one last time before standing up. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and transmutated them back to the shack.

“Wow, I gotta work on bein’ able to do that myself,” Misty said in awe. They both put on some clean clothes. Misty looked over at Cordelia and she realized that she hadn’t eaten anything since early that morning since she skipped her lunch break. “Good gracious Delia, ya must be starvin. Let’s get ya something to eat.”

They made themselves something to eat out of the scarce groceries that Misty always kept in her shack. When they were finished eating Cordelia noticed Misty looking at her chest. She kept her eyes on Misty’s face until she finally looked up and saw that Cordelia noticed. The Cajun blushed slightly at being caught.

Cordelia reached over and took one of her hands in her own. “Why are you blushing, sweetie?”

Misty was looking at their joined hands when she said, “I just can’t get over how beautiful and sexy I think ya are.” Cordelia reached up with her other hand to caress Misty’s cheek, wondering how Misty found that to be a bad thing.

“I think you’re absolutely ravishing, Misty. I’m sorry but I fail to see how this is a problem.”

She gently used her hand to push Misty’s head up so that Misty would look at her. “Tell me what’s wrong,” she said softly.

Misty finally locked eyes with her and said, “I don’t want ya to think I’m just using ya for sex.” She saw Cordelia’s jaw drop in shock. “Ya told me that’s how ya felt in your marriage and I don’t want to ever make ya feel that way again.”

Cordelia spoke, “Misty, no…you don’t. You could never make me feel that.” She didn’t want Misty to constantly worry about her, it wasn’t her fault how she’d been treated in the past. “Misty, my relationship with Hank was very toxic and unhealthy. I don’t want you to worry about that, you’re nothing like him and you treat me better than he ever did.” She brought Misty’s hand up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss there.  

 “You feel better now,” she asked the Cajun. Misty nodded her head ‘yeah’. Cordelia took Misty’s other hand in her own and rested their hands in her own lap. “If there’s anything you want to ask me or talk about, you can.”

Misty thought for a minute, “Was sex with him any good?” Cordelia looked at her she couldn’t tell if she was being serious or joking. When she saw how Misty’s serious expression didn’t change, she asked, “Are you sure you want to know about that?” Misty nodded, “Yeah, it might give me some more ideas about how to make ya feel good,” she joked as she shimmied her chest at Cordelia.

Cordelia smirked as she squeezed Misty’s hands, “Well I don’t think you need any ideas, you do a great job as it is.”

Their lips found each other’s, and they shared a slow, intimate kiss. Misty pulled back, “Seriously Cordelia, I’m curious about what kinds of things ya did.”

“Ok…um,” Cordelia started. She couldn’t believe she was asking her this. “Yes, it was great most of the time.” Misty was watching her so closely that she felt her face getting red. “The first few times weren’t that good, but after that it got better.” She paused to look down at her and Misty’s hands still joined and softly caressed Misty’s with her thumbs.

She didn’t want to say anything to hurt Misty’s feelings, but she had asked, and she wasn’t going to lie. She looked back up to Misty’s eyes, “Misty, we were married a long time…we had a lot of practice…after the first couple of months it got very intense and pleasurable.”

Misty replied, “But ya did it with him whenever he wanted to try to keep him happy, right?”

Cordelia felt her face get hotter, “Yes, but it felt good for me too…I don’t know how to explain it, I don’t want to hurt your feelings…” Misty changed her slightly confused expression to a more loving one, she kissed Cordelia and said, “Ya won’t, I wouldn’t have asked if I couldn’t handle it. I love ya Delia, baby. Plus, I could tell ya were enjoying it the time I walked in on ya guys.” Misty laughed.

“Oh my God, don’t remind me of that. That was so embarrassing, and I hated that you had to see that.” She leaned in and enjoyed another kiss with Misty before getting back to answering her questions. “Since you’re going to be so nonchalant about it, I’ll just say it. It was like our bodies fit together perfectly. He was an asshole, but he had a nice penis.” They both laughed.

Cordelia let go of Misty’s hands and placed them on either side of Misty’s face and said, “He’s nothing compared to you…and I honestly mean that.” She kissed Misty again.

When they stopped kissing Misty teased, “So…tell me some of the freaky things ya did. I wanna know how little, prim, proper Cordelia was behind closed doors. I mean I kinda already know but…” They both giggled again, Cordelia was glad this conversation took such a lighthearted turn.

“Oh you know, there was the time I was hog tied, the times he tied my wrists together with his neck ties, getting spanked, spanking him….what else…um…sucking his dick in public bathrooms, letting him finger me under the table when we were having breakfast with the girls at the Academy…all the hard thrusting and rough riding…oh and I let him do anal sex a few times.”

Misty had a shocked expression when Cordelia got done. “Jesus, Cordelia, you really are an undercover freak.” She smirked, and Cordelia giggled and said, “Your undercover freak.”  

Misty stood up, pulling Cordelia up with her and pulling her close. “Ya got that right.” She grabbed Cordelia’s breasts with both hands and rubbed. “You’re so sexy, Cordelia.”

Cordelia’s breathing got heavier as she watched Misty play with her chest. The Cajun kept rubbing and Cordelia felt her nipples get hard. Misty could see her nipples through her bra and shirt. “There they are,” Misty hummed at her as she started gently pinching them. 

She looked into Cordelia’s eyes to see that they were starting to get dark with lust. Cordelia held onto Misty’s forearms and said, “That feels good.” Then, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Misty’s. 

Cordelia pressed their lips together and exhaled sharply when they parted. “You must really like that,” Misty cooed. When Cordelia nodded quickly against her forehead she continued, “Here, let’s go to the bed so ya can lay down and enjoy it.”

She took Cordelia’s hand and lead her to the bed. They sat down on the bed side by side. Misty kissed her and brought her hands up to start unbuttoning Cordelia’s blouse. She pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall down onto the bed. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s side as the Cajun’s hands found her breasts again.

She massaged them and then removed her lips from Cordelia’s to softly bite at her nipple through her bra. Cordelia groaned, and she did the same thing with her other nipple. She reached around, and unclasped Cordelia’s bra and it fell to the bed. “Look at them titties.”

Misty’s hands quickly covered them. Cordelia felt a pleasurable wave shoot between her legs and she moaned before grabbing Misty’s face and kissing her hungrily. “Ooh,” she moaned as Misty’s fingers played with her nipples.

Cordelia pushed her hand down Misty’s skirt and underwear and pushed a finger in. “Oh,” it was Misty’s turn to moan. Misty pushed her face into Cordelia’s chest and started licking her left nipple as Cordelia pushed her finger in and out. Misty swirled her tongue around and Cordelia wrapped her other arm around the Cajun’s lower back.

Misty switched her attention to the other nipple, licking and lightly sucking. Cordelia used her thumb to gently stroke Misty’s clit as she added another finger and slowly pumped in and out. Low, sultry moans from both women filled the room.

Misty placed her hands on Cordelia’s shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the bed so that Cordelia’s back was against the bed and she was laying on top of her. Misty switched nipples again and brought one of her hands down and pushed it up Cordelia’s shirt. She grabbed Cordelia’s thong and pulled it down her legs and threw it to the floor.

Misty nibbled on Cordelia’s nipple and pushed two fingers inside her at the same time. Cordelia moaned at the sensation and pressed her pussy up against Misty’s hand. She picked up her pace thrusting into Misty and rubbing at her clit.

Misty moaned against Cordelia’s breast. The vibration the moan made on Cordelia made her let out another low moan and press her pussy into Misty again. “Uh Cordelia, you’re turning me on so much,” she hummed. 

Cordelia took that as a cue to increase her pace again. Misty released Cordelia’s nipple and started to suck on the top of Cordelia’s breasts in various spots, she knew Cordelia was bringing her to orgasm fast. She kept fingering Cordelia, but she couldn’t focus on what she was doing, Cordelia was just working her too well.

“Aw, ya have magic fingers, Delia,” she moaned loudly after she said it. She felt her legs shaking and herself getting even wetter. She felt so good that she bit down on the top of Cordelia’s left breast to keep from screaming, which brought a moan out of Cordelia.

Her fingers stilled in Cordelia and, “Um,” she groaned into Cordelia’s breast. She squeezed her eyes shut as her pussy started clenching hardcore around Cordelia’s fingers, never wanting them to leave her body. Misty roughly squeezed Cordelia’s hip with her free hand as her whole body was in ecstasy.

Cordelia kept going to let Misty ride out her orgasm. Misty started coming back down and took her teeth out of Cordelia’s skin and loosened her hold on her hip. Cordelia stilled her fingers. Misty laid still on her for a moment and then raised her head to look down at her, “Phew, you’re really something,” she said to Cordelia.

Cordelia just smirked at her as she withdrew her fingers, which caused Misty to gasp slightly. “Glad you like it, sweetheart.” She wiped her hand clean on the covers.

Misty smirked down at her now and brought her fingers out of Cordelia’s pussy and pushed them back in. “Uh,” Cordelia moaned softly. Misty spoke, “Now it’s your turn…” and she wangled her brow at her.

 Misty slowly situated herself between Cordelia’s legs, she started thrusting her fingers slowly again and placed her other hand on Cordelia’s knee to carefully open her legs further. She glanced at Cordelia’s flushed face and flashed her a cheeky grin before dropping her head in between her legs.

She licked at her clit, giving it the kind of attention it deserved as she continued fingering her. Cordelia was already soaking wet, so she started thrusting harder. She’d pull her fingers out slowly and harshly push them back in with force. She swirled her tongue around her clit as Cordelia moaned.

Misty worked her tongue faster as she really wanted to set her Supreme off. She removed her fingers just long enough to take three good licks from Cordelia’s entrance all the way up to her most precious bundle of nerves. Misty felt pleased with herself as it earned a shudder and a sigh from Cordelia.

“Ya are so yummy, Delia. I should’ve told ya how I felt sooner so I could’ve been eating this pussy daily.”

“Mi-Mistyyy..,” Cordelia moaned in response. Misty put her fingers back inside her where they belonged and started avidly licking at her clit again. Cordelia looked down to see the best view ever, Misty with her face hardcore buried between her thighs with her fingers deep inside her pussy.

Misty glanced up at her and winked before working her tongue even faster and pressing it more tightly on Cordelia’s most sensitive spot. Misty kept her eyes trained on Cordelia’s face to see her drop her head back onto the pillow and moan. The Cajun loved messing with her girlfriends’ body and making her react.

 Since Misty was already working her tongue to the max, she decided to start curling her fingers up every time she thrusted them in.

Cordelia felt her toes curling, she grabbed onto the cover with both hands. Misty was a virgin until Cordelia, but the Supreme had taught her well. Cordelia felt spasms start shooting down her legs from all the pressure on her clit. She dragged one of her legs up closer to her center, due to the extreme sensations, and felt her knee brushing against Misty’s hair.

Misty felt Cordelia’s leg against the side of her head subconsciously trying to lessen the pressure, but she knew Cordelia desperately wanted her release. So, she took her free arm and wrapped it around Cordelia’s thigh, holding her leg back with her hand, so that Cordelia stayed spread wide for her and so she could apply the pressure she wanted.

“Ah Mistyyyy…,” Cordelia heard herself moan, Misty’s tongue was a dream and her fingers rubbed against her sweet spot with every thrust. She regained enough control over herself to look down at Misty again, who was watching her, and when Misty winked at her she lost all control again.

She dropped her head back down and let out a guttural whine. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open into another throaty moan. Her walls were spasming uncontrollably around Misty’s fingers.  She felt her back arch as she dug her hands into the covers.

Misty never slowed down as moan after moan escaped Cordelia’s lips. Misty could feel how hard Cordelia’s legs were shaking and she felt very proud of herself knowing she could bring Cordelia to an orgasm of this magnitude. She kept her eyes trained on hat she could see of Cordelia’s face.

“Aww…Misty….Mmm…,” she moaned loudly. She felt a tear come out of the corner of her eye at the intensity.

With one last moan she felt herself coming back down from her euphoric high. Misty slowed down until Cordelia’s whole body relaxed and then she stopped.

Misty pulled back and said, “Ya really love oral don’t ya?”

“Yess,” Cordelia groaned out.

Misty removed her fingers and made sure Cordelia was watching her before she licked them clean. “Ya taste so good baby, let me clean ya up.” She leaned down to Cordelia’s entrance to lick up all the wetness, causing a low whimper to leave Cordelia’s lips.

Misty really did love the taste of her girlfriend. It was sweet, and the thought of having her tongue buried into the Supreme’s body was so erotic, she couldn’t get enough.

When she had Cordelia licked clean, she wiped her mouth and chin and laid down beside her girlfriend.

She was facing Cordelia, so she saw her wipe her eye, she looked closer and saw that a tear had been there. She smiled when Cordelia looked at her, “Wow, did I really make ya cry,” she asked with wonder.

Cordelia bit her lip and smiled shyly as she ran her hand through Misty’s hair, “You did…it just felt so good, baby.” She leaned over to kiss Misty. When she pulled away, Misty looked down and noticed the bitemark on Cordelia’s breast. She leaned down and kissed it and said, “Guess you’re the one marked up now.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and lightly laughed. When they stopped laughing Cordelia said, “I think it’s pretty sexy that you laid your claim to me by marking me.”

Misty laughed again, “You’re pretty kinky aren’t ya, Delia?”

They laid together cuddled up for a few minutes and then Cordelia broke the silence, “Will you fuck me with the strap on?” She asked it so innocently. Misty looked over at her, the suggestion made her feel nervous.

Cordelia was silent. Misty thought about it and said, “If ya want.” Cordelia could feel her hesitation and she instantly regretted asking.

“If you’re not ready for that it’s fine, I just thought since you let me ride you earlier that you were comfortable with it now,” she felt bad for making Misty uncomfortable.

“Delia, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just I don’t want to disappoint ya…it was easy when all I had to do was lay there. If it’s something ya want us to start doin’ together then teach me.”

“You’re absolutely sure,” Cordelia asked.

When Misty nodded in agreement she said, “Ok,” and she used her telekinesis to bring the strap on to her hand.

Cordelia looked at her sweetly and caressed her cheek with her other hand. Misty quickly wondered how Cordelia managed to look so sweet and pure while holding a sex toy in her hand, and she realized she likely the many sides of her Supreme.

Cordelia took her skirt off so that she was completely naked, and Misty took the cue to undress herself completely too.

“Here, let me help you get it on,” Cordelia said softly. She brought the harness to Misty’s feet and helped her place her feet in it correctly and she slowly slid it up Misty’s legs. Misty raised her hips up off the bed, so Cordelia could situate it around her and fasten it.

She could see Misty’s nervous expression. She softly caressed her cheek again and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. Cordelia laid herself down on the bed beside Misty and wrapped her free arm around Misty’s neck and they passionately made out.

Misty felt Cordelia remove her arm from around her neck and take ahold of her hand and begin slowly trailing it down her body. When Cordelia stopped, their hands were on Cordelia’s pelvis. She pulled away from Misty’s lips and said, “Finger me a little.”

Misty nodded, and Cordelia connected their lips again. She did what Cordelia wanted and stuck her finger in. Cordelia’s kisses got deeper and more passionate and Misty pushed another finger in. No matter how many times she entered Cordelia she always loved the warm, tight feeling at the initial contact.

She slowly moved her fingers in and out as their tongues moved together. Cordelia pulled away, laid on her back, and pulled Misty on top of her with legs spread. “I’m ready,” she said.

Misty nodded, she wasn’t sure how to do this. She didn’t know how Cordelia made it look so easy earlier. She moved her hips closer to Cordelia’s and then she stopped, she just felt awkward with the strap on.

She placed her hands on the bed on either side of Cordelia. Cordelia placed one hand on Misty’s back and used the other to caress Misty’s face yet again. They looked at each other for a moment, preparing for another _first_ together.

Cordelia moved her hand from Misty’s face and wrapped her hand around the strap on. “I’ll guide you,” she said as she looked into Misty’s eyes. “Bring your body closer,” she instructed.

Misty did as she was told, Cordelia lined the strap on up with her entrance. “Now, slowly push inside.” Misty carefully pushed the tip in and Cordelia let go of the strap on.

Cordelia breathed deeply and said, “Good girl, now slowly push the rest in.”

Misty did. When she was completely inside Cordelia she paused to wait for further instruction. Cordelia spoke to her as she placed both hands firmly on Misty’s back again, “I love filling so full of you.” Then, she pulled Misty’s body closer and kissed her quickly.

“Start thrusting,” she instructed. Misty started thrusting slowly, this was new to her, but she liked the thought of filling Cordelia to the brim.  

Misty found the faces Cordelia was making as she thrusted into her so sexy. “Ah Misty, faster…,” Cordelia moaned. Misty listened and picked up the pace. Cordelia’s hands squeezed her back and she wrapped her legs around Misty just above her ass, so that she could feel the strap on deeper inside.

Cordelia knew Misty was worried about hurting her, which was sweet. Cordelia was already sore from earlier, but she was starting to love the soreness…she had to admit to herself that the ache she felt as Misty thrusted in and out only added to her pleasure.

Cordelia dropped her hands to Misty’s hips and moaned, “Harder!” While Misty did thrust harder, it wasn’t enough. “Harder, Misty!” She squeezed Misty’s hips and used her hands to guide Misty’s rhythm to how she wanted it.

She started using her hips to meet Misty’s every thrust. She saw a flash of worry fill Misty’s eyes at the increasing roughness and she gasped out, “Don’t worry baby, I like it rough.” Then, she let out a moan as she threw her hips harshly against the strap on.

That was all Misty needed, she started getting even rougher, thrusting into Cordelia with all of her might. Cordelia threw her head back with a loud moan. “There you go,” she encouraged Misty. “Oh!”

Misty slid in and out of her so easily, Cordelia was drenched. Misty would’ve never guessed Cordelia would want it this rough from how she had seemed like such a sweet, pure, kinda uptight headmistress in front of all the other girls at the Academy.

“Fuck…,” Cordelia groaned loudly as she brought her mouth up to kiss at Misty’s neck as she pulled her closer. Cordelia let her head fall back to the pillow. The headboard of the bed was banging against the wall at the intensity of the thrusts, both from Misty and from Cordelia throwing her hips up into Misty.

Misty could feel herself staring to sweat. She looked at her beautiful Supreme laying below her, with her face flushed, lips parted, basking in the assault she’d asked Misty to give her.

Cordelia groaned and stopped thrusting her own hips and instead started grinding. She was so close. “M-misty…it hurts soo good…OH MY GOD!...I’M GOING TO CUM!”

Her grinding was putting pressure on her clit and Misty’s hips were slamming into her with a ferociousness that made her feel like she was going to fall apart.

Cordelia felt her orgasm start, “OH…Misty…Misty…Misty….FUCK!” It was such a sweet sweet release. She desperately tried to catch her breath as Misty gently pulled the strap on out and settled onto the bed beside her.

She reached over and pulled Misty into a sensual kiss. “That was great, baby.”

Misty smirked at her, “Ya really are freaky…I like it.”

Cordelia smiled. She saw that Misty hadn’t taken the strap on off yet, and she didn’t know if she knew how to so she decided to help her. She sat up and let out a painful groan.

“Ya ok, Delia?” Misty asked.

Cordelia winched and said, “Yeah, I’m just really really sore now.” Then, she chuckled. “Want me to help you take that off,” she asked gesturing to the strap on.

“Yeah, if ya don’t mind.”

Cordelia unfastened it and gently pulled it down her legs and helped her raise her feet out of it. Then, she used her telekinesis to lay it in the top of her bag on the other side of the room. “Remind me to clean that later,” she said.

Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia and pulled her back down onto the bed, “Are ya too sore for anything else…cause I really wanna spank ya, seeing as how ya like it rough and all.”

Cordelia couldn’t help but let a mischievous smile spread across her face, “Well if you think I’ve been a bad girl who am I to stop you?”

Misty quickly sat up and forced Cordelia over on her stomach. She softly rubbed Cordelia’s ass with both hands. “Get up on ya knees.”

Cordelia did it and braced herself. Misty raised her hand and brought it down hard against her. “Ow!” It stung. Misty did it again. “Oh!” Cordelia leaned her head down and bit the pillow and clenched her hands into fists.

Misty rubbed her hand softly on her ass and bent down to quickly place a kiss on the redness. She raised her hand and slapped her harder than before. “Uh Misty,” Cordelia groaned into the pillow.

Misty slapped her ass two more times as hard as she could, she softly massaged Cordelia’s red ass trying to soothe it. She wasn’t sure how many times she should do this.

“Do ya want more,” she asked in a cold tone.

“Yess…please,” Cordelia begged.

Misty smacked her other ass cheek now as hard as she could twice, back to back. Earning groans from Cordelia. Misty decided to tease her girlfriend, “You’re a good little whore, Miss Delia…first ya let me fuck ya brains out…now you’re letting me spank ya tight little ass.” She hit her again and Cordelia moaned louder this time.

Misty continued, “You’re not such a Supreme now…ya face in the pillow with ya ass up…just waitin’ for me to be rough with ya.”

She reached down and tugged Cordelia’s hair and whispered, “Your body is mine…you’re my little whore.”   

Cordelia whined I response, she loved the dirty talk. Misty hit her two more times and caressed her ass in another attempt to soothe it. “You’re so beautiful, Delia. I love you.”

Cordelia turned over to her back and said, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for minute, just looking at each other with love in their eyes. Then, Misty stood up off the bed and offered Cordelia her hand.

Cordelia took it and stood up slowly. “Ah, damn…I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk after this weekend.”

Misty smirked at her, “And this was day one, we still have all day tomorrow.”

Cordelia smirked back at her and replied, “Maybe you’ll have to be the one on the receiving end.”    


End file.
